


Bang Bang Bang (Bang)

by everythingkorea



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, and im writing a birthday fic about it, gtopbaeri get together for game night and things happen, i guess that it's kind of, it started out as a snapchat convo that got erased through time and now its one year later, jiyong and seunghyun have already mastered that skill, seungri thinks that reading minds is possible, there's not near enough fics about all (okay 4/5) of bigbang getting it on so im here to fix that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 13:29:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7270165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everythingkorea/pseuds/everythingkorea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jiyong, Seunghyun, Youngbae, and Seungri get together for game night.</p>
<p>Or the time that gtopbaeri fucked</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bang Bang Bang (Bang)

 

“You’re a fucking cheater!” Jiyong screams. Seunghyun startles beside him and looks over questioningly, but Jiyong hardly spares him a glance; focus entirely upon the scum sitting in front of him.

“What are you talking about, hyung?” Seungri says, all wide eyed and innocent. Jiyong calls bullshit.

“Bullshit. I saw you guys. I’ve been watching you all night, hell I’ve been waiting for _weeks_ for one of you to slip up. Seunghyun said I was just being a sore loser but I _knew_ you were cheating during game night.”

Seungri guffaws, seemingly surprised and insulted by the insinuation, while Youngbae rolls his eyes beside him. “The jig is up babe,” Youngbae says, placing the cards on the ground in front of him. Tonight they’re playing Go Stop.

Jiyong’s about to shout more (whether in triumph or continued anger at the pair he doesn’t know) when Seungri shoots Youngbae a look of utter betrayal.

“Why did you cave so easily?” Seungri asks, hands moving up to gesture at Jiyong. “It’s _Jiyong_ for god’s sake. If you would have given me another five minutes I’d have been able to convince him that he’d imagined the whole thing.”

“I know but-” Youngbae starts.

“We’ve been working on that code for months!” Seungri interrupts, turning his whole body to Youngbae at this point.

“I understand-”

“We went to a specialist to see if reading minds was a possible skill we could learn!”

“I still don’t see what you thought would happen there if I’m being honest.”

“It was _informative_ Youngbae,” Seungri says; baffled that Youngbae would even suggest that trying to obtain the gift of mind reading to cheat at a game of cards was a waste of time. “I even learned how to sew so we could hide cards up our sleeves.” Seungri almost looks sad now, lowering his head and picking at said sleeve. Jiyong can’t keep up with the emotional table tennis that’s happening in front of him, but now he inexplicably feels a little guilty for making Seungri upset.

“I’m sorry you learned how to sew and tried to read minds just to beat us at weekly game night?” Jiyong hedges, unsure where to proceed from here. He promises there’s only a little bit of sarcasm in the question.

Youngbae throws him a look of contempt. “Excuse you, this is a private conversation.” He reaches for Seungri’s hand to thread their fingers together. “Alright, alright. I’m sorry, you’re right. I shouldn’t have told them.”

Seungri looks up and his eyes brighten when they land on Youngbae’s face. They both half smile at each other.  

Seunghyun scoffs, “Do you guys need the room alone for a second?”

Jiyong laughs and it seems whatever mood Youngbae and Seungri found themselves in is broken.

“No, no,” Seungri says, “It’s okay. We’ve decided to forgive Jiyong.” He smiles over at Jiyong expectantly waiting for him to sing his thanks to his lord and savior Seungri.

“ _You_ forgive _me_?” Jiyong squawks. “You guys are the ones who cheated!” He’s gesturing wildly now in frustration and Seunghyun puts his arm around his shoulders to calm him down a bit.

“Jiyong, we’re really not interested in assigning blame here.” Youngbae says in a soothing voice, as if he’s talking to a horse who’s about to get spooked instead of his best friend of over ten years.

“Even if the blame _is_ on you,” Seungri stage whispers.

Jiyong’s about to start complaining again when Seunghyun jumps in and suggests they play another game. One without the possibility of cheating.

“What are you thinking?” Seungri asks, excitement evident.

Seunghyun shrugs. “Truth or dare?”

“They could still cheat with that game. All they have to do is lie. Which they’re obviously pretty good at.” So what if Jiyong is being bitter. He’s lost to Seungri and Youngbae for weeks at that game. He’s allowed to be a little bit of a bitch every now and then.

“We’re not gonna lie Jiyong.” Youngbae says rolling his eyes. Jiyong thinks that one day those eyes are going to get stuck in the back of his head like the old myth says. “We have nothing to hide.”

Jiyong watches as Seungri whispers something in Youngbae’s ear and he swears he can see a blush rising in Youngbae’s cheek.

He feels lips at his own ear and Seunghyun whispers, “Maybe they do have a couple things to hide after all.” Jiyong shivers at the way Seunghyun’s breath ghosts over him and when they pull away from each other Jiyong kisses Seunghyun for no other reason than he wants to.  


 

 

 

They’ve been drinking wine through the night and the progression into truth or dare makes them break out a third bottle. They’re lounging around Jiyong’s living room, Youngbae and Seungri sharing the couch, Seunghyun sitting on the chair next to it, and Jiyong sprawled out on the floor. No one knows where to begin until Seungri finally speaks up.

“Seunghyun, truth or dare?”

The questions are fairly straightforward and noninvasive to begin with. They ask each other truths about their childhood and family. Seungri asks Jiyong to tell him what the meanest thing he’s ever heard YG say about someone is. Youngbae is dared to drink a concoction that they’ve made. Jiyong adds Gochujang, Seungri adds kimchi, and Seunghyun adds Soju into a blender (Youngbae should be thanking them, they could’ve made it so much worse). Seungri asks Seunghyun something about the way he eats ice cream, comparing it to a blowjob. Seunghyun tells him that if he wants to talk about his tongue techniques all Seungri has to do is ask him. It’s all fairly tame, the game more an ode to childhood nostalgia than anything more sinister.

At one point Seungri lies down on Youngbae’s lap. Youngbae’s hand immediately seeking Seungri’s head to begin carding his fingers through his hair. Jiyong is 99% sure he hears Seungri audibly purr at the sensation.

Jiyong’s reaching for his glass when Seungri turns his attention to him. “Alright hyung, your turn. Truth or dare.”

So far Jiyong has managed to evade Seungri’s questions pretty well, but in a spur of the moment decision he says, “Dare.” Even before finishing the one word he knows he’s made a grave mistake. The realization is only enforced when Seungri lets out a noise that sounds mysteriously like a cackle.

“Hmmm… whatever will we dare you to do…” Seungri brings his hand up to his chin, miming twirling his fingers through an imaginary beard like some bad American movie villain. “Any ideas, baby?” Seungri asks, turning his head away from Jiyong to look up at Youngbae.

Youngbae shrugs and says, “Make him post something embarrassing on twitter?”

Seungri shakes his head. “Not good enough. What happened to me? I used to be clever and now I have nothing.” Then Seungri bolts up off of Youngbae’s lip, a smile already curling on his lips. “I’ve got it.”

Jiyong rolls his eyes, “What is it?”

“Where’s your sense of excitement Jiyong? You have to let me build up to the dare, it’s about the theatrics.”

“How about you let Seunghyun worry about the theatrics of the evening. He is the actor after all.” Jiyong says.

Seungri lets out an indignant squawk and Youngbae yells, “How _dare_ you-” when Seunghyun jumps in. “So about that dare to end all dares…?”

Youngbae is still staring daggers at Jiyong for daring to insinuate that Seungri isn’t at the same caliber of acting as Jiyong’s boyfriend.

“Okay so here’s the dare,” Seungri pauses for, presumably, the dramatic effect that he so desires, “You’re going to shave your head.”

It’s quiet for a second. Youngbae’s staring at Seungri with a look of awe on his face. Jiyong is gaping up at Seungri like he’s lost his goddamn mind. Seunghyun’s the one who breaks the silence, tossing his head back and laughing.

“You aren’t serious.”

“ _I’m as serious as an attack on the heart_.” Seungri explains, switching to English to say the idiom. Jiyong doesn’t bother to correct the phrase.

“I’m not going to shave my hair. What kind of dare is this?” Jiyong looks at Seunghyun for some help.

Seunghyun offers none, seemingly having too much fun with Seungri’s dare to appreciate how dire the situation really is. Maybe he thinks that Seungri won’t follow through with it. Maybe he’s forgotten how truly evil Seungri is. Jiyong hasn’t. He knows what demons lie within the maknae’s mind.

“You have to.” Youngbae says, as if this is something simple. As if they’re discussing the weather and not dismembering the physical attribute that has given Jiyong 65% of his current fame and recognition.

“I’m literally never going to shave my head.”

“But you have to.” Seungri repeats.

“No.”

“It’s the rules of the game Jiyong-”

“I don’t care. You guys are fucking insane if you think this is actually going to happen. I’m not-”

“But-”

“Have you guys ever heard of Slap or Kiss?” Seunghyun asks, interrupting Seungri and Jiyong’s interrupting match.

“No.” Jiyong says, the other two shaking their heads as well.

“Basically it’s an add on to Truth or Dare. If the person who is being asked doesn’t want to answer the truth or perform the dare they have the option of Slap or Kiss. They leave the room while everyone else decides if they should be slapped or kissed by the asker. Which is, in this case, Seungri.” Seunghyun looks proud of himself for coming up with this option, like he wants someone to give him a mic just for the purpose of dropping it. Jiyong hates him a little because no one should be as attractive as Seunghyun is while still managing to be an absolute dork.

“I get to slap Jiyong?” Seungri is looking far too excited by the prospect. Jiyong’s a bit offended that he doesn’t want to kiss him. He says as much.

“Hyung, it’s not that I don’t want to kiss you. It’s just that I want to slap you more. We pretend to kiss every night on stage as it is. This will change things up.”

“But, if you guys kiss you’ll finally have finished this gay chicken game you’ve been a part of for years.” Youngbae adds.

“Interesting. Very good points. Jiyong do you officially revoke your dare and choose Slap or Kiss?” Seunghyun asks, now apparently the MC of this ridiculous discussion.

Jiyong doesn’t need to think about, because, in case he hasn’t established it already, he’s not going to shave his head on a dare made by a slightly tipsy Seungri. “Yes.”

“You have to say it, we need definitive proof you’ve chosen this and accept your fate. Whatever it may be,” Seunghyun continues.

Jiyong rolls his eyes. “Alright yes, let the record show that I, Kwon Jiyong, am choosing Slap or Kiss in lieu of the proposed dare.”

Seunghyun nods gravely and tells him to leave the room while they discuss their options. Jiyong thinks that maybe he shouldn’t have encouraged his theatrics.

 

 

 

Sitting in the kitchen, awaiting their decision, Jiyong thinks about what he wants. If he wants Seungri to slap or kiss him. He’s fairly certain he’ll get slapped. He would probably slap Seungri if their roles were reversed. But he thinks about the alternative. He won’t lie, he’s thought about kissing Seungri a couple times. It’s impossible not to have thought about it, with the constant flirting and ‘will they or won’t they’ demeanor they have on stage. He’s told Seunghyun that he wouldn’t mind kissing Seungri. He’s not sure how that will affect their decision on this. Surely Seunghyun wouldn’t want Jiyong to kiss Seungri knowing that Jiyong’s interested in it. Right?

Any further musings are put to an end when he gets a text from Youngbae telling him that they’ve decided. He goes back into the room and sees Seungri sitting on the floor. Seunghyun’s still in his chair while Youngbae has slid off the couch cushion, choosing to lean against it instead, legs spread out and foot slightly grazing Seungri’s thigh.

Jiyong thinks that their need for constant touching, no matter how little, is a bit excessive. Sure their relationship is still fairly new, but he and Seunghyun were never this bad. Okay, maybe they might have been a little worse. But it’s different. When Jiyong and Seunghyun got together it was all or nothing. In public they remained separate, trying desperately not to reveal anything. It only made sense that once in private all bets were off, they would become all lips and tongues and hands. Jiyong would sit in Seunghyun’s lap when they all worked in the studio, head burrowed into Seunghyun’s neck while Seunghyun had his hands loosely gripping Jiyong’s waist. A universal symbol for “mine” on both their ends.

But it’s not the same with Youngbae and Seungri. Never worried about someone picking up on their transition from friendship to relationship, they remain remotely unchanged. The biggest difference is in these subtle touches. It’s not an ownership claim that Seunghyun and Jiyong always seemed to have on each other, it’s a reassurance. Seungri grazing the palm of his thumb across the back of Youngbae’s hand. Youngbae twisting a piece of Seungri’s hair around his fingers. It means ‘I’m here” to them.

Jiyong’s not sure if he wouldn’t prefer them just making out in front of him regularly. Touching like this is almost… intimate. A declaration of something neither has said out loud but obvious to anyone who looks close enough. 

Nervous energy causing him to let out a slight laugh, Jiyong sits down in front of Seungri.

“You ready, hyung?” Seungri asks, smile growing as he says it.

Jiyong gulps and nods. He’s fairly certain no one heard the gulp.

“Good because I’ve been wanting to do this for _years_.” And now Jiyong is positive that he’s about to get slapped. Seungri looks over at Youngbae and Seunghyun. Jiyong sees Seunghyun nod his head, almost in confirmation to a silent question Seungri is asking him. He doesn’t have time to ponder it much further before Seungri is moving up to sit on his knees, leaning forward slightly.

Jiyong closes his eyes and braces himself for the sting across his cheek.

He doesn’t expect the brushing of lips across his.

He opens his eyes quickly, shocked that half his face isn’t in pain. Seungri has his eyes open too. There’s a question in them and Jiyong doesn’t know if he has the answer.

Seungri pulls back briefly, “Is this okay?” he whispers, quiet enough that Jiyong himself barely hears him. Jiyong gives an almost imperceptible nod because he talked a big game but he’d rather be kissed than slapped any day. He thinks that he can hear his heart beating a little too fast.

Seungri moves back in and kisses him again. Properly this time, eyes closed and hand coming up to cup Jiyong’s face. Jiyong lets his eyes fall closed too and that’s when it really hits him. He’s _kissing_ Seungri. Seungri is kissing _him_. Almost like he means it too.

He’s not sure who initiates it but the kiss deepens. What started out as chaste quickly devolves into something more. Seungri runs his tongue across Jiyong’s lips and Jiyong reciprocates by biting Seungri’s lower lip lightly before sucking slightly on it. He thinks he hears a gasp, though at this point it could be from either of them. Seungri tastes like the wine they’ve been drinking and slightly of mint. Jiyong thinks it’s one of the best things he’s ever tasted. Seungri’s hands move from his chin to the back of his head, pushes his fingers through Jiyong’s hair and tugging slightly. Jiyong moans at the sensation, wanting to feel it again and again and-

He jerks back, Seungri following him; chasing his lips and the feeling of them on his. Jiyong quickly looks over at Seunghyun, ready to apologize. Ready to explain that maybe he was drunker than he had originally believed? Surely that was the only explanation for the brief make out session he’d just experienced while both of their boyfriends were in the room with them. The apologies die before they ever leave his mouth when he sees the look in Seunghyun’s eyes. He knows that look. He’s _seen_ that look countless times over the years they’ve been together.

Seunghyun’s turned on.

He’s turned on watching Jiyong and Seungri make out. That realization almost knocks Jiyong over. Seunghyun’s a pretty sexual person, Jiyong is well aware of this. However, Seunghyun is also very in control of what he’s willing to show of that to outsiders. The fact that he looks like this with Seungri and Youngbae present is something he never expected.

Jiyong was prepared to feel awful about escalating the kiss with Seungri, he was prepared to suck Seunghyun’s dick for the next week in a poor attempt at groveling (he would probably suck it anyway but that’s neither here nor there at the moment). Instead, Jiyong thinks that the look in Seunghyun’s eyes looks almost like… permission? Permission for what he’s not exactly sure.

Seunghyun seems to understand his line of thought, of course he does. At this point they’re basically able to read each other’s minds if they try hard enough (they don’t need to take ‘classes’ for that). Seunghyun nods and motions with his head to his left. Jiyong looks over and sees Youngbae and Seungri heavily kissing. Now that he’s out of the bubble he had created for Seunghyun and himself he can’t believe he hadn’t heard them. They’re both breathing heavy, hands all over each other, nipping at the other’s lips. Seungri’s rising slightly to catch a breath, before Youngbae is pulling him back down to reconnect their lips.

Jiyong looks back over at Seunghyun. “Are you serious?”  

Seunghyun nods. “You said you were interested in this at one point. If you still want to they’re obviously more than willing.” Seunghyun glances briefly over at Youngbae and Seungri.

“You guys decided this in the five minutes that I was in the kitchen?” Jiyong’s bewildered. And slightly turned on at the idea of them discussing this. But still mostly bewildered.

“I’ve mentioned it to them a couple times. Nothing too serious, but when you left we all realized this was a perfect time for it to happen.” Jiyong must still be looking fairly wide eyed because Seunghyun leans forward, lifting his hand to tilt Jiyong’s chin up so they’re looking each other in the eyes. “Listen princess,” and Jiyong almost moans right there at the name, “if you don’t want to do this you don’t have to. We thought it might be something we could all enjoy once but we can call this off right now if you aren’t comfortable.”

Jiyong searches Seunghyun’s eyes. There’s a little of the left over desire from seeing Seungri and Jiyong kiss but mostly he sees assurance in them. Letting Jiyong know whatever he wants to do is okay. Jiyong trusts him and he trusts Youngbae and Seungri. He wants this.

He kisses Seunghyun briefly, “I love you, only you, you know that right?”

Seunghyun dimples at that. “Have you seen me?  Do you actually think I’m worried that Youngbae and Seungri are competition for you? I still get your heart. All they have is the power to make your dick rise.”

“God, I forget what a romantic you are.” Jiyong says sarcastically, but he’s laughing. Watching as Seunghyun brightens when he sees Jiyong smile.

“Now will you go over and start kissing one of them? Cause I’m personally tired of trying to have a conversation over all their slurping.”

Jiyong knows Seunghyun, and knows that he’s only going to watch at first. He likes watching, always has. Jiyong will finger himself and Seunghyun will just sit and watch him for what feels like hours. Never touching him until he’s almost finished.

So he makes his way over to Seungri and Youngbae unsure how to join them while they’re so focused on each other. He can see them both hard, dicks straining against the fabric of their pants. He doesn’t want to overthink it. Overthinking it will lead to too much trouble and too many questions of what this will eventually mean for their friendships. He doesn’t want to worry about that now.

His hand slides across Seungri’s thigh moving up and dangerously close to the bulge in his pants. Seungri breaks away from Youngbae’s lips, Youngbae not pausing and instead moving to suck on Seungri’s ear. Seungri visibly shudders. Jiyong moves and suddenly he and Seungri are kissing again. There’s nothing chaste about it this time. It’s immediately all tongue and Jiyong groans when he feels Seungri’s trace the roof of his mouth.

He’s shocked when he feels lips on his neck. He knows that it’s Youngbae without having to separate from Seungri. Hell, he wouldn’t care if it was an octopus sucking tentacles into his skin at this point. It wouldn’t matter to him. The only thought running through his mind is that he never wants to stop kissing Seungri. Youngbae is sucking hard now, obviously intending to leave a mark, and Jiyong hisses at the thought of being marked up by his best friend. He’s always liked visual reminders.

Seungri pulls away and kisses down his jawline. He stops at his neck and begins to suck another mark into Jiyong’s other side. He tilts his head back on a moan, giving them better access.

He’s wearing a low collared shirt tonight, one that exposes his collarbones. It gives Seungri perfect access to lick all over them. At one point Jiyong thinks he hears Seungri say that he wants to lick liquor out of his collarbones but Jiyong’s too far gone on lips and biting and sucking to be sure. All Jiyong knows is that he wants to go back in time a few hours and kiss himself for picking this out to wear. But maybe that’s a bit excessive for one night. He thinks that maybe he should just stick with the foursome. No need to add self-incest into the mix.

Seungri’s hands are at the hem of Jiyong’s shirt, slipping under to feel his stomach underneath. He’s just savoring the feeling when the hands leave his skin and suddenly he’s being pushed back. Seungri’s hands are on his chest pushing him down until he’s lying on the floor, shirt halfway up his stomach.

Jiyong’s expecting more kissing. What he doesn’t expect is for his best friend to straddle his hips and push his shirt up too efficiently for it to have been his first time doing the maneuver.

Jiyong’s blinking up at Youngbae who’s staring down at him, hands resting palm down on Jiyong’s chest. “So you gonna kiss me now?” Jiyong thinks that he’s managed not to sound too desperate for that exact thing to happen.

He hears a mocking laugh and Seungri starts talking, but Jiyong can’t tear his eyes away from Youngbae to look at him. “Youngbae’s all about the foreplay, hyung. He’s a romantic at heart who wants to build up to the kiss.”

“How do you get him to kiss you then?” Jiyong asks, watching as Youngbae licks his lips slightly. This time he knows the desperation in his voice is blatantly obvious.

“Seungri never shuts up in case you haven’t noticed. It’s even worse during sex. The only way I can get him to stop talking is to kiss him.” Youngbae’s smiling over at Seungri now.

While hypothetically he thinks the entire exchange is rather cute, Jiyong wants Youngbae’s attention back on him. He is the one being straddled after all. So he rolls his hips up against Youngbae’s.

Youngbae’s head snaps over to him as he inhales sharply at the feel of Jiyong moving under him. He makes quick work of getting Jiyong’s shirt off of him and then he runs his hands across Jiyong’s bare upper body. Fingers ghosting along his sides and along his ‘Forever Young’ tattoo. Jiyong thinks that maybe, finally, Youngbae is going to kiss him. He’s proven wrong again.

Leaning over, Youngbae starts to kiss along Jiyong’s stomach. Taking time to seemingly cover every inch of skin Jiyong has exposed. He’s completely hard at this point and the feeling of Youngbae’s teeth grazing across his skin is going to be the death of him.

“Touch his nipples.” Jiyong jolts at Seunghyun’s voice ordering Youngbae what to do to him. Youngbae doesn’t hesitate; immediately stopping his current tracing of Jiyong’s ‘mind control’ tattoo and moving up until his tongue is flicking across Jiyong’s right nipple while his hand twists the other one.

Jiyong arches his back moaning a singular ‘fuck’ out as Youngbae continues licking his nipple in a circular motion. Once he’s apparently satisfied with the state of Jiyong’s nipple, red and hard as fuck, he quickly moves over to the other one to recreate the same effect. Jiyong’s hands move up to card his fingers through Youngbae’s hair; needing something, _anything¸_ to grab onto to use as an anchor when he feels someone pulling them down.

He forces his eyes open and sees Seungri, shirtless and looming over him. His hands are being held to each other, pinned to the ground, by Seungri.

“Don’t touch” Seungri warns. And Jiyong thinks briefly that this is Seungri being territorial. That even though Seungri and Youngbae are physically marking Jiyong up with their own declarations of ownership, Jiyong can’t reciprocate in this way. But Seungri has a playful smirk on and Jiyong realizes that this is part of it. Another game they’re playing where Jiyong isn’t allowed to do anything but feel Youngbae everywhere around him without ever touching him. The irony is not lost on him.

“So Seunghyun, Jiyong’s nipples are pretty sensitive huh?” Youngbae pointedly choses this moment to suck on the one he’s been paying attention to. Jiyong lets out a gasp and struggles against Seungri’s grip.

There’s no answer from Seunghyun at that. Jiyong doesn’t think that Seunghyun will tell them about the time that he spent what felt like hours playing with Jiyong’s nipples. Pinching and pulling and biting and sucking until they were so hard that any contact with them hurt. He doesn’t think that Seunghyun will tell them how much Jiyong liked them hurting like that. Liked the fact that it was because Seunghyun was paying them, _paying him_ , so much attention. Doesn’t think that Seunghyun wants anyone else to know how Jiyong had whined and begged for more until he finally came untouched, broken down piece by piece under Seunghyun’s hands and mouth. Holding out for as long as he could through Seunghyun’s compliments. “ _Always such a good boy for me. God I wish you could see what you looked like right now. Prettiest thing that’s ever existed. Can you come like this? Do you think you can come from me playing with your nipples princess?_ ” Jiyong doesn’t think anyone else should know how easy he came apart just from being called princess.

But that’s not what tonight is about though, at least Jiyong doesn’t think it is. He doesn’t want to come just yet. So he wiggles his hips a bit to get Youngbae’s attention. Youngbae looks up, mouth shiny and a bit red. “Come on” he mutters, motioning upward with his head. Youngbae cocks his head to the side. “ _Come up here already_.”

Youngbae could win a gold medal in the sport of Moving Too Fucking Slow. Rather than immediately devouring Jiyong’s mouth, which is what he should have done. He still takes his time kissing up the rest of Jiyong’s chest and neck. Nipping at the jawline once more. How does Seungri deal with this? Who has the patience for this? Certainly not Jiyong. Not when Youngbae is right fucking there and won’t just _kiss_ him already. “Youngbae I swear to god if you don’t stop this and kiss me I’ll-”

He’s cut off by lips on his. They’re chapped and moving slowly. Nothing rushed and passionate about it like the situation kind of demands. Jiyong thinks he tastes vanilla but he doesn’t have much time to analyze it because. He and Youngbae are kissing. He’s kissing his best friend. Someone he’s known for more than half his life now and it should be weird, and it is a little, but it’s exciting. Jiyong realizes belatedly that Seungri’s grip is gone from around his wrists and he can finally wrap them around Youngbae’s neck. He does so, moving his hands up through the hairs at the bottom of his neck, scratching slightly along the way. He feels Youngbae’s thighs tighten in response.

“Hyung, are you seeing this?” The sound of Seungri talking breaks the spell, separating them from each other, and Jiyong thinks-not for the first time- that Seungri was put on this earth to ruin his life. 

They both look over at where Seungri is now sitting in only his black boxer briefs next to Seunghyun. Normally Jiyong would immediately zone in on the almost naked man in front of him, but he can’t tear his eyes away from Seunghyun. Seunghyun who hasn’t moved, who hasn’t kissed anyone, who is still entirely dressed. That Seunghyun looks absolutely _debauched_.

His hair is all over the place as if he’s been running his hands through it and the sleeves of his dress shirt are rolled up to expose his forearms. But honestly? It’s his eyes that are what make Jiyong lose his breath once again. Seunghyun’s eyes are heavy lidded and roaming all over Jiyong. He watches as they narrow in on Jiyong’s nipples, still angry and red.

“Can you guys stop looking at each other like that? You’re acting like you’ve been on a sex draught for months when I literally walked in on you guys dry humping like a couple of teenagers in the studio two days ago. Keep it in your pants.”

Seunghyun answers, still drinking Jiyong in. “I thought the entire point of this night was to get it out of our pants.”

Youngbae nods, the motion somehow moving his whole body enough for Jiyong to feel it as well. He wants the talking to be over and for the kissing to start again.

“Of course it is! But I thought _we_ were supposed to be the honeymoon couple here. We were supposed to be the ones who are still desperate for each other’s bodies. You guys are the old married couple. You’re supposed to be secretly repulsed by the idea of sex every night because it’s too much energy!” Honestly, Seungri does talk some shit because how can anyone look at Seunghyun and think that Jiyong wouldn’t want to be all over him every hour of the day? They’re going to be 70 and wrinkly and Jiyong will still think that Seunghyun’s the most beautiful man that he’s ever seen.

Jiyong’s tired of this, he pushes himself up so that his torso is half risen, hands behind him supporting the new position. The movement jostles Youngbae and he slides down slightly. Except now his ass is hovering over Jiyong’s dick and can they get this show on the road now _please?_

“Can we cut the banter and start the fucking now? It’s like we’re in one of those stories fans write online about us. Except in this one it’s obvious the girl doesn’t know how to start writing about dicks in the ass so she’s procrastinating by writing dialogue instead.”

Seunghyun snorts. “Can you imagine a story about us all having sex with each other? That sounds like something someone would wish to be written for their birthday.”

“I would read it.” Seungri says, which surprises nobody. He and Youngbae once got drunk and read all the stories they could find. “Anyway, hyung where is your sense of romance? Talking during sex is very healthy and it means you and your partner, or partners as the case may be, are connected.” Seungri is nodding sagely at his own words; Jiyong can practically see him thinking to himself _that’s a good point. Seungri-1 Jiyong-0._

Ultimately it’s Youngbae who puts everything back into motion. He climbs off Jiyong and walks over to Seungri, getting rid of his shirt and unbuttoning his pants until he’s standing beside Seungri. Who is now at eye level with the zipper of Youngbae’s pants and who looks like he’s about to start salivating. Jiyong watches as Seungri starts mouthing at Youngbae’s bulge, his hands coming up to catch on the waistband of Youngbae’s pants.

From there it’s all pretty quick. Seungri making fast work of sliding Youngbae’s pants and underwear off to below his thighs. In the process Youngbae had unintentionally turned away from Jiyong a little so Jiyong moves closer toward them so he isn’t straining his neck to get a glimpse of his best friend. He ends up crawling all the way over to basically sit at Seunghyun’s feet to watch it all.

Seungri has his hands on Youngbae’s dick when Jiyong finally has a proper view. He’s sucking kisses into Youngbae’s hipbones while Youngbae is thrusting slightly forward, chasing the feeling of Seungri’s hand on his dick while simultaneously telling him to use his mouth. Seungri looks over at Jiyong and smiles. “Youngbae isn’t the only one likes the buildup.” Youngbae’s hand comes down to Seungri’s cheek and nudges it to the side so he isn’t looking at Jiyong anymore. He looks up at Youngbae and they stare at each other for a couple seconds until Seungri places a peck on the head of Youngbae’s dick. Youngbae giggles at it, obviously about to say something to Seungri in response, when Seungri wraps his mouth around him. Effectively cutting off anything else Youngbae was going to say.

He watches as Seungri moves his head up and down. Jiyong can see the outline of Youngbae’s dick against Seungri’s cheek. He’s tempted to bring his hand up to Seungri’s face, to see if he can feel it too. Seungri pulls off and bring his hand back to stroke Youngbae again, his spit mixed with Youngbae’s precome making the movement smoother.

Jiyong’s expecting to watch the rest of the blowjob, at least for a couple more minutes, when he feels hands slide down his chest and lips at the back of his neck. He tenses for a moment, goosebumps growing on his skin as Seunghyun exhales against him.

“Can we do something together now? Because, as much as I love watching other people make you feel good, I want to be the one to do it.”

Jiyong nods, more than okay with that. “Fuck yes.” He cranes his neck to the side and backwards, searching for Seunghyun’s face. What he gets are lips on his own.

Seungri may taste like mint and Youngbae may taste like vanilla but _god_ nobody will ever compare to the way Seunghyun tastes. It’s addictive and entirely his own, Jiyong thinks that at one point it might have tasted like cinnamon in his mind. Spicy and sweet, but now he doesn’t relate it with anything else that exists. That taste belongs to him and him alone.

Somehow they end up on the floor, still kissing and touching. Jiyong is vaguely aware of Seungri and Youngbae still on his side, but the rest of his nerves and senses are focused on the way Seunghyun touches his bare skin with one hand, the other on the side of Jiyong’s head using it as leverage to hold himself over Jiyong. The way they move together, hips rolling. The way kisses can go from sloppy with too much tongue, to passionate with too much teeth, until they’re back to meaningless pecks.

“Can you turn over? Want to eat you out. Want them to hear the noises you make when you’re with me.” Seunghyun whispers. And yes. _YES._ That sounds like a great idea. The best Jiyong’s ever heard. He’s more than ready to comply.

So Seunghyun rises up, sitting on his knees while Jiyong takes off his pants and flips over, ass on display. He should probably be a little more self-conscious about the whole thing but he can’t bring himself to care when the words ‘Seunghyun’ and ‘rimming’ are going through his mind.

“Hey Seungri.” Seunghyun says, and Jiyong has to stifle his laugh when he hears an actual pop as Seungri moves off Youngbae’s dick. “Can you pass me a pillow?” Jiyong can’t see them but he hears Seunghyun catch it. He feels fingers tapping against his skin. He lifts his hips obliging so that Seunghyun can push the pillow under him.

“Are you going to-” Seungri cuts himself off as Jiyong feels hands spread his cheeks. Jiyong knows how they most look. It’s confirmed when he hears a _holy shit_. Presumably from Seungri.

And then there’s a tongue on him, licking around and over his hole but not entering. Seunghyun is always like this. He’s too methodical, going over and over the same place until Jiyong is so sensitive he can barely think. Seunghyun says he takes such a long time so that it’s easier on Jiyong when he works his fingers into him. Jiyong knows that that’s bullshit. Knows that Seunghyun just wants to listen to him whine and moan underneath his tongue. Reaching his hand back, Jiyong finds Seunghyun’s head and pushes it closer; further into him.

Jiyong has his face turned to the side, eyes closed, exhaling out a groan while his fingers grip unsuccessfully on the carpet underneath him. A sound in front of his face make him open his eyes. Seungri is now laying down beside him, head parallel to him but body is facing the opposite way.

“Youngbae this is amazing. Do you see his face? I can’t believe we haven’t done this yet.” Jiyong closes his eyes again; trying to tune out Seungri and focus on the fact that Seunghyun’s tongue is now probing at his entrance.

Of course, Seungri makes it impossible to ignore him. “So I’ve been thinking. Who is going to fuck who here? It’s not much of a change if I’m fucking Youngbae and Seunghyun’s got you, right? So that’s why I propose this scenario: Youngbae and Jiyong. Seunghyun and me.” Jiyong peeks one eye open to look at Seungri who’s smiling proudly at himself for the suggestion.

He feels Seunghyun move, tongue leaving his skin. Jiyong’s a little embarrassed at the whine he lets out and the way he unconsciously pushes his ass back to get back what he’s lost. “I’m fine with that as long as Jiyong is.”

He can feel the way everyone turns to him, even if he can’t see it. His skin warms at the idea of what they’re seeing; the position he’s in. But he nods because he needs a dick in him like yesterday.

With that decided everything moves pretty quickly. Everyone, even Youngbae, wanting to get to the main event. Seunghyun leaves to get the lube from Jiyong’s room. When he comes back, Jiyong feels him settle back down between his legs and hears him open the lube up. Jiyong guesses that he’s spreading it on his hand before throwing it over to Youngbae, who is now kneeling between Seungri’s legs; Seungri is laying on his back.

Jiyong doesn’t realize that he’s in the perfect spot to watch Youngbae work his fingers into Seungri until that moment. That while Seunghyun is going to be opening him out Youngbae is going to be doing the same to Seungri less than five feet away.

He feels a finger pushing against him. Seunghyun pushes in and out, moving his finger in a little more every time. He shivers a little; both at the feeling of Seunghyun moving in him and at the left over cold of the lube. He watches as Youngbae does the same thing with Seungri. Watches as they move together, Seungri rocking his hips as Youngbae pushes in.

The room is mostly quiet for this part. There are gasps and moans, cries for ‘ _more’_ and ‘ _god. Yes. Right there_.’ At one point, Jiyong digs his forehead into the carpet and lets out a string of curses when Seunghyun finally crooks his fingers and hits his prostrate. Jiyong sees Seungri’s leg convulse at one point, somehow managing to kick Youngbae in the process. Youngbae’s ‘OW’ makes Jiyong laugh and he knows Seunghyun is smiling behind him.

Seunghyun pulls his fingers out when Jiyong is ready. Youngbae is still three fingers deep into Seungri, both panting and sweating. Seungri doesn’t bother to look over when he says, out of breath and slightly perplexed. “You’re ready?”

Seunghyun has his hands resting on Jiyong’s ass, massaging lightly. “Youngbae’s smaller than me, Jiyong was ready to go with two fingers.”

“HEY” Youngbae and Seungri both yell offended. Jiyong can tell that if they weren’t otherwise preoccupied Seunghyun would be facing certain death for that joke.

It’s not long after that that Seungri is ready, condoms rolled onto Youngbae and Seunghyun. Jiyong had put it on with his mouth, looking into Seunghyun’s eyes as he did so. Seungri huffed and said ‘I can do that.’ It took three condoms before he admitted that ‘alright maybe I can’t do that.’ Seunghyun takes his pants off but leaves the shirt on. Sleeves still folded up and two buttons on the top undone.

It should’ve been awkward, trying to find what position they wanted to do this in, how they were all going to make this work. But it wasn’t-which is probably a testament to how close they are. Simply put, Youngbae and Seunghyun were going to lie on their backs and Jiyong and Seungri would ride them.

Jiyong straddles Youngbae’s waist, not putting any body weight on him, and smiles down. “Our positions from earlier are switched. Do you want me to play with you nipples for ten minutes now too?” Jiyong asks him.

Youngbae groans and brings his hands to Jiyong’s legs, resting them lightly over his ‘Inhale’ and ‘Exhale’ tattoos. “I’m literally three seconds from exploding. My goal is to make you come in less than five minutes so it’s less embarrassing when I come in six.” 

Seungri swoops in and pinches Youngbae’s side. “Stop that. This is a race to the… not finish. We have to hold out to prove that we are younger and more vital than these old men are.” He says, pointing to Jiyong and Seunghyun.

“Youngbae is older than me.” Jiyong corrects.

Seungri flicks his hand in Jiyong’s directions. “Technicalities.” He stares at Youngbae again and Jiyong thinks that he’s trying to communicate with him via the mind reading lessons he talked about before. Jiyong thinks that Youngbae is too far gone, chest blushed and face sweating, to form a coherent thought of his own, let alone to try and understand what Seungri looking and waggling his eyebrows at him means.

Seungri must assume that Youngbae received his message because he begins to lower himself on Seunghyun’s dick.

Jiyong watches, unable to move himself, as Seungri moves, rising and dropping a little more every time until he’s used to the feeling and stretch of Seunghyun’s dick inside him.

It’s easily one of the most incredible things he’s ever seen.

He’s too caught up in watching that he doesn’t realize how tightly Youngbae’s hands are gripping his thighs now. He looks down at his best friend and sees him captivated by Seungri. Gaze unmoving and unwavering from his boyfriend. Seungri locks eyes with him and smiles. Then he drops down all the way, now fully seated on Seunghyun, balls deep, and he lets his head fall back, moaning long and loud.

With his head back like that his neck is exposed. Strained muscles obvious on the curved surface and Jiyong is licking his lips, moving before he even really realizes what he is doing. He brings his lips to the bare skin in front of him. He’s not sure who groans loudest, Seungri at the feeling, or Youngbae and Seunghyun at the sight.

“Jiyong.” He jerks back at Seunghyun’s voice and looks over at him. Seunghyun’s pupils are blown wide and his hand comes up to cup Jiyong’s face, thumb rubbing across the bottom of Jiyong’s lips. Jiyong pushes his tongue out a little at the same time as Seungri shifts once again, obviously in a particularly devastating move because Seunghyun closes his eyes and tenses, lips parting obscenely.  

Jiyong pulls back and looks over at Youngbae, apology on his lips for getting sidetracked. Youngbae shakes his head briefly, no apology needed. “I understand better than anyone how well Seungri can distract someone. You ready?”

And fuck yes Jiyong is. He says as much and hovers over Youngbae. He brings his hand down to hold Youngbae’s dick, running his hand up and down it once when he’s finally got it. A voice in his mind reminds him that this is Youngbae’s dick that he’s holding. That it’s his best friend’s cock in his hand and the way Jiyong is running his hand up and down it is what’s causing Youngbae to sound like that. It’s all a bit overwhelming. Which is why Jiyong decides to shut it up by guiding said dick to his hole and moving down.

Youngbae’s not as big as Seunghyun. He’s not as thick either, but Jiyong really couldn’t care less at this point. He adjusts quickly to it, moving up and down while Youngbae raises his hips a little more as they go on. They work together, just like they have their entire friendship, and when Youngbae finds Jiyong’s spot fairly quickly, Jiyong scratches his fingers down Youngbae’s chest. Jiyong bites his nails so there isn’t much damage left but he can see red marks where he dragged them and he bends over to lick them, following the trail across Youngbae’s chest.

“Seunghyun-hyung should’ve worn his cowboy hat for this.” Nobody knows what he’s talking about until he starts humming what Jiyong _thinks_ is that ‘Save a Horse Ride a Cowboy’ song.

“Do you ever- _fuck_ \- stop talking” Seunghyun groans out, lifting his hips up and pushing into Seungri. Seungri throws his head back a little, mouth parting in a silent exhale. 

“Not really.” Youngbae answers for him. Jiyong laughs as he moves again. He’s close, he can feel it. It’s only a matter of time before he comes.

A hand moves up and down on his cock. It’s Seungri’s hand. “I told you. You’re going to come first.” He follows the statement with a tweak of his wrist that has Jiyong moaning ‘fuck’ under his breath.

He’s watching when Seunghyun reaches up and starts working on Seungri’s dick then. Going quick and fast, contrary to the way Seungri has been moving on his lap, Seunghyun tugs a bit roughly on the head.

And Jiyong realizes what’s happening. Seungri’s trying to make Jiyong come first and Seunghyun’s going to make Seungri come first. Jiyong knows he’s going to last longer. No offense to Seungri’s hand job skills but nothing compares to Seunghyun when he has a goal in mind. If he wants to make Seungri come before Jiyong, there’s nothing that will stop him.

Seungri seems to realize this too. His breathing has quickened and he’s moving faster, bobbing up and down on Seunghyun’s dick in a similar rhythm to the hand on his dick. ‘Fuck’ Seungri’s head falls down, finally done talking as he gets closer to his climax.

“Princess,” Seunghyun says. Jiyong blushes a little at the name, wasn’t prepared to be called it where Youngbae and Seungri can hear. But neither is paying much attention. Seungri is almost there and Youngbae isn’t far behind him. Jiyong watches as Seunghyun mouths something to him. Jiyong shakes his head, mouthing ‘ _what?_ ’ back to him. Seunghyun tries again and this time Jiyong gets it.

They’re all close to each other. The entire time Jiyong has been able to feel Seungri’s arm or Seunghyun’s leg grazing him. The closeness makes it easy for Jiyong to cup Seungri’s face, an imitation of the way Seungri held his at the very beginning when he came back to get kissed or slapped. Jiyong is able to lean over and brush his lips against Seungri’s. He feels Seungri’s grip on his dick falter and fall away, quickly replaced but what has to be Youngbae’s hand. Jiyong gasps into Seungri’s mouth and Seungri drinks him in, gasping in return. The kiss is honestly nothing more than lips against lips, both too worked up by the dick in their asses and hands on their cocks to further stimulate any nerves that may or may not be left in their mouths.

He knows they’re both close, probably both under a minute away from coming so hard they’ll black out. Jiyong pulls back from Seungri’s lips, only an inch at most, and their foreheads rest together. They’re both panting, chests rising and falling so hard that it moves their entire body.

Jiyong opens his eyes and see Seungri looking back at him. “I’m close.” Jiyong exhales.

“Me too.”

What he says next is barely more than a whisper, but he swears they both hear it as if spoken through the microphones they use on stage. “Together?”

And Seungri whines, pushes forward and kisses him again. And that’s it. Jiyong comes hard with a yell, Seungri’s beside him coming in a quiet gasp, ironic with how loud he’s been the entire night.

Jiyong tenses around Youngbae and he feels Youngbae come with a strangled groan as well. As if he’s been holding back for the last couple minutes.

Jiyong opens his eyes and immediately seeks out Seunghyun. They stare at each other and Seunghyun brings his hand up to Jiyong face for the second time. Except this time there’s Seungri’s come on his fingers and this time he doesn’t have time to rub his thumb on Jiyong’s lip because Jiyong’s opened his mouth. Sucking on Seunghyun’s fingers and swallowing the left over come that was on them. Seunghyun watches and finally Jiyong sees him break. Groaning out a “ _Fuck, Jiyong_ ” and he’s coming to.

They’re all quiet after. Once Seunghyun comes, Seungri moves so that his dick slips out of him before laying across Seunghyun’s chest. Closing his eyes and humming happily, a small content smile playing across his face.

Jiyong is the first to move, rising on wobbly legs and motioning to take the condom off Youngbae but Youngbae stops him and does it himself. Jiyong goes to the bathroom to get a towel to wipe them all off.

They’re all moving sluggishly, too tired and sated to be in a hurry about it all.

Seungri’s the first to break the silence. “Well that was fun.” He says around a yawn. Youngbae comes up and slides his hand around Seungri’s waist before rising on his toes slightly to give him a kiss on the cheek. The movement is so much more intimate than anything they all just did.

There’s not much more to say after that. Youngbae and Seungri make their way to the guest room, neglecting to grab their clothes on the way so Jiyong expects to see an eyeful in the morning.

He grabs Seunghyun’s hand and interlocks their fingers, pulling him toward their bedroom.

The only light source comes from a low lit lamp on Seunghyun’s side. Jiyong takes his time unbuttoning the shirt that Seunghyun didn’t want to take off. He knows that this is what makes a difference between what they just did with Youngbae and Seungri versus what they do alone. Seunghyun trusts Jiyong with every part of himself. Jiyong was the first person Seunghyun was completely naked in front of, and Seunghyun knows that that _means_ something to Jiyong. And while he isn’t as uncomfortable with people seeing him shirtless as he used to be, and he probably would have been fine with Youngbae and Seungri seeing him like that, he knew that Jiyong wouldn’t have been.

“You know, I love you more than anything right?” Jiyong asks Seunghyun as they both pull on underwear before climbing into bed.

“I don’t know, you and Seungri kissed an awful lot today…” Seunghyun jokes and Jiyong punches his arm in response.

“Shut up.” But Jiyong’s smiling warmly at him. They’re lying in bed, turned toward each other.

“I know you love me. I love you too.” Seunghyun moves in closer to kiss him lightly and to wrap his arm around Jiyong’s waist. Their feet tangle together under the blankets,

“Thank you for this.” Jiyong whispers and Seunghyun kisses him again.

Seunghyun’s almost asleep when Jiyong pokes him slightly.

“So, do we tell Daesung?”

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY ZAINAB!!! I hope you loved it as much as I love you


End file.
